left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Fever - 4/4: Plantation
The Plantation is the fourth and final chapter in Swamp Fever. In this finale, the Survivors must hold out through wave after wave of infected in a two story plantation house until Virgil arrives to take them up river. This finale is similar to those from Left 4 Dead, but is unique in that the Survivors will likely have to fight two Tanks simultaneously right before the rescue vehicle arrives. The Heavy Machine Gun on the second floor has a limited firing arc, as it can only view out into the plantation fields, and cannot cover any part of the house itself. When the boat comes and the door explode open, jumping from the balcony to the ground below incapacitates the Survivor; therefore, it is advised to use the stairs or jump down onto the makeshift bridge. Strategy Hold down the radio area by the gate, as it makes it easier to tackle the horde when they come at you. Have one person hold the left side and the right side of the gates. You need to have two people hold the center isle by the gate. You can also handle the Tanks with ease because it is difficult to become cornered. If the ammo pile spawns down the middle row then the ammo runs will be easier. However, be careful; it is possible for 2-4 Tanks to spawn in this finale, sometimes even at the same time. Another choice is to hold out of the balcony, near the Heavy Machine Gun. Have one person man the gun, two others watch the sides, and another on the door. The gun may or may not do much damage, depending on where the horde comes from. If your team decides to use this strategy, watch out for Spitters; they can hide under your view and ruin your entire formation. Jockies, Chargers, and Hunters shouldn't be much of a problem as long as you watch each other's backs. Smokers can pull you off the balcony at some points, so be careful. Your team will most likely have to deal with the Tank on the ground, as the house doesn't hold much room to move. There is also a room in the front left (if facing the house) of the 1st floor that allows only two ways in for the horde to come at you. This makes it easy to control concentrated with fire. Specials are pretty easy to take care of if the survivors are working together to keep the doorways clear. Once the tank music starts, go out the door into the garden to avoid and kill him. Make sure to ammo up during the time, head back into the room and repeat. As an added bonus pipe bombs, fire, and bile are usually close by in the hallway. Trivia * In the video showcasing the chapter, once the Survivors entered the boat, other incapacitated Survivors were automatically transferred inside the boat. This was most likely due to a coding error, as the game was still in its beta stage. * This is the only chapter of the campaign set in daylight, because the Sun is visible in the sky. Earlier chapters took place just before the Sun had risen. Witches in this level are stationary, likely for consistency reasons. * This level is featured in the Zombie Survival Guide. Though, strangely, the HMG is located in another place - near to the front door of the plantation. Another strange note is the presence of Fallen Survivor Uncommon Common Infected, even though they are cut and were supposed to be in Dead Center. The Fallen Survivor is, also, not wearing a hat like the ones in-game. * During the finale, the Survivors may face up to a total of four Tanks. The first one arrives much like the finales of Left 4 Dead, however, a pair often appears right before rescue arrives. One arrives a few moments after the other, most likely forcing the Survivors to fight the two of them at once, and a final avoidable one that shows up in the final wave that comes once Virgil arrives with the boat. * Near the mansion during the finale, there is a crate that allows you to restock ammo while holding off infected. If you observe carefully at the side of the crate you will see the words, "Ration K US 120 Rations". These also appear in Dead Air. Ration K does not currently exist in the US Army, however. It once used to exist in the US Army during World War II as rations for paratroopers during operations. It was canceled due to being overused by soldiers resulting in cases of vitamin deficiency and malnourishment. This can likely be explained by Valve reusing models from its World War 2 game, Day of Defeat Source. * This chapter is one of few to feature the new Heavy Machine Gun, located on the balcony of the plantation, overlooking the garden. Ironically, it is almost useless, as of most of the horde coming from the back and the sides where there is no way to get them with a Heavy Machine Gun, and the ones who come through the garden maze are still protected by the garden maze. Tanks also appear to be unaffected by the fire, unlike the first game. * Next to the hole that leads into the plantation, there are 4'' teddy bears leaning against the wall. This could be a subtle reference to how there are four Survivors. *Using a Bile Bomb during the pair of Tanks ''will cause them to attack each other. *It is not known how the Plantation has a huge hole in the roof as there is no reason why the military would bomb it but it couldn't be the military since there are crates and weapons and no signs of craters from bombing. Survivors couldn't be here since the gate isn't destroyed for rescue but could have held out but there isn't signs of any bodies. The Infected couldn't have destroyed the roof either since there are no breakable walls in the Plantation house. It could also be old age of the house causing the structures to become old and therefore breaking down. But inside the house, you cannot hear creaks when on higher levels and during the finale, no debris have been breaking down while the sound of the horde and firepower is very loud but doesen't do anything. It could be possible that it was breaking down because of the scaffholding in front of the house just that sound for creaks and debris animations was too much work. But Valve could have just put the broken structures in for Versus reasons. *It is unknown how the back gates at the end explode, Although Virgil may have carried a grenade launcher at the time and blew down the doors. Category:Chapters Category:Swamp Fever Category:Left 4 Dead 2